


We're Floating Fast Over Traffic Lights

by electricmindart



Series: Let's Play/Rooster Teeth Fics [10]
Category: Cow Chop, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fake Chop, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mishka is also important, Nobody else is really that important, They're mentioned - Freeform, Trust me this pairing can be good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmindart/pseuds/electricmindart
Summary: Aleks blamed James and Brett, really. If they hadn't struck a deal with the Fake AH Crew and made him work alongside the Vagabond, this wouldn't have happened. He wouldn't have had these feelings.Of the one where Fake Chop and the Fake AH Crew work together and it results in something very unexpected.





	We're Floating Fast Over Traffic Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I've been thinking over what good crossover ships between Achievement Hunter and Cow Chop would be and so I bring you this!
> 
>  
> 
> Also the title is a lyric from the song Golden Dandelions by Barns Courtney

Aleks blamed James and Brett, really. If they hadn't struck a deal with the Fake AH Crew and made him work alongside the Vagabond, this wouldn't have happened. He wouldn't have had these feelings.

On the job, it was simple enough. Both crews met up in a large building to make make the proper plans and discuss the payout. Aleks was too bored to pay attention and simply paid attention only when he was named.

Instead, Aleks took to observing everyone in the opposite crew.

Geoff was focused on talking with James about skills Chop has. He was mostly all nods and hand gestures when speaking. He seemed serious, but after listening to a few words, it didn't seem _one hundred percent_ serious.

Then there was Michael, who looked stone-faced, seemed to be trying to pay attention to every detail. That's right, Aleks forgot he was the kiss up. He was Ramsey’s little attack dog ready to do whatever for him on his command.

Jack seemed fully relaxed. She was reclining in her typical ugly floral Hawaiian shirt and striped shorts without a care for listening. In fact she was bobbing her head as if listening to music rather than her boss.

The newer one, what was his name? Ah, Jeremy (Aleks mentally thanked Geoff - he hadn't met Jeremy that often). He seemed bright-eyed and eager to be there, even interjecting with ideas that maybe were good, if Aleks cared to pay attention.

The most intimidating Fake, the Vagabond, stood silently to Geoff’s right with his arms crossed in his terrifying skull mask. It was very eerie, but didn't deter the arsonist’s eyes. What _did_ was when he saw icy blues staring back at him through the eyeholes of the mask.

Aleks felt his heart pound in fear at that. He felt like that guy would probably snap him in half if he was looking at him wrong. Might have the power to, honestly.

Pulled from his thoughts, the Russian lad heard a clap of hands and a quick _‘perfect!’_ before everyone was grinning deviously (save for the Vagabond and a few of his own crew - two opposite ends of the spectrum).

On the field is where the trouble began. They were robbing some rich, fancy building and looting it was an option they wouldn't turn down.

Asher and Gavin would work together on disabling security or something, James had some outrageous plan with a couple other people, Trevor was doing… _something_ , but most important of all Aleks was supposed to be working with the Vagabond on clearing out cops as they came by. The job would be time consuming, they couldn't hit the building and then flee as if it were a bank - it'd take some time.

So one flurry of gunfire, fistfights, explosions, and flames later left Aleks fairly battered helping the Vagabond into a stolen car for them to drive off. He had gunshot wounds and whatever damage he was hiding beneath that skull. Red and blue lights giving chase to them made Aleks weave easily through busy Los Santos traffic, only swearing in his native language a _couple_ of times.

In hiding, a lucky dark alley they found, they took the time to patch each other up. And that meant-

“Where did they get you?”

Aleks must have done a double take because that was easily one of the most attractive voices he's ever heard. Strike one.

“Uh, they got me, like, right around here-” He gestured to his bloody side and bruised arms. He knew he also had a black eye coming as well as an end to this nosebleed. “-What about you?”

The mask came off. _Holy shit_. Even with the smeared face paint of a skull being most of his face, he was undoubtedly handsome. Especially with the tousled dirty blond locks loosely pulled into a ponytail (it was dip-dyed black too?? Wow.) that easily swept out of the mask to flatter his face. _Immediate strike two. Easily._

“Did a number with my face and got me a few times with a gun.”

They sat supply-less in this car, putting pressure on wounds, and talking to pass the time. They talked about destruction, their crews, who was the crew idiot, what relationships they had were like, and Aleks made an awkward and out of place comment about not being straight as if he thought that would make the mysterious man - Ryan, his name was Ryan - flirt with him.

Luckily before it could go even further downhill, they raced to Aleks’s apartment to get patched up properly. He was only a little surprised by how easily Ryan was staying awake with these wounds.

When they arrived, Ryan put his mask back on to tread up to the arsonist’s place. He was limping. So Aleks hurried to get him into his apartment before explaining he had a wonderful ball of fluff named Mishka.

And said ball of fluff happily bounded over when they walked in.

Aleks worried that she'd be frightened by Ryan's mask and generally intimidating demeanour, but he fled to get the care kit anyways and came back to Ryan cooing from the floor where Mishka was rolling around happily. Ryan himself was without a mask again and beaming at the dog while calling her a good girl. Aleks felt his heart melt at the sight and he grinned. _Strike fucking three_. The Vagabond stole his heart.

“ _Ах, это мило_.” Ryan's head snapped up at the sound of the other's voice. “I've never seen her so happy to see someone new.”

“She's really cute.” He remarked, attention back on Mishka. “You’ve got good dog sla-standards.”

Aleks chuckled.

“Yeah. Come on, you can play with her after I fix you up.”

So they sat in the small, dimly lit bathroom and patched each other up. Ryan shed his shirt, revealing an unsurprisingly great body despite the bullet wounds. It was unprofessional as hell, but those were fixed up well enough and the same thing took place on Aleks. He tried not to make a big deal about seeing Ryan without the makeup, nite swooning over his incredibly attractive looks. It was unsurprisingly extremely intimate and invasive, but neither seemed to mind. Especially when Ryan left a hand on the Russian’s side unnecessarily almost the whole time he was helping.

“For a killer, you make a good fuckin’ nurse, dude.” Aleks commented once he was patched up.

“Hold still, I still have something to do.”

Ryan's hand found his face, gently yet firmly holding his jaw. His blue eyes stared into Aleks’s before something wet touched under his nose. The dried blood from his damaged nose was wiped up and then they were left with the closeness they had developed.

They stared into each other's eyes before Aleks felt a soft pressure against his lips and he could no longer see those blues behind eyelids. He gasped just slightly and kissed the mercenary back, feeling swept up in the moment. His arm reached around Ryan's neck to sit there while he felt warm hands settle very sweetly on his hips.

This must have been what it felt like to be so caught up in a moment, you don't register anything else. The sounds of Mishka tapping her claws on the door muffled out, the knowledge they were in a stuffy little bathroom with Aleks on a toilet lid fizzled; everything but him and Ryan and their of the lips touching went away.

Only to come back when the mercenary pulled away with a half-grin.

“I was hoping I didn't get that wrong. I saw you staring at me in the conference room. And then you said that-those things in the car and-” There was another kiss, soft and fast and chaste. “-I guess I'm just glad this worked out.”

Aleks was speechless, still riding the high off on those kisses.

“We…” He tried speaking up. “We're going to sit on my couch and watch something now and have a fucking date.”

“Sounds fine to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me anywhere under the name electricmindart if you wanna yell at me


End file.
